


Act like we're in love

by lilpuffs3



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Boys Kissing, Celebrities, Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Morosexual Lio Fotia, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3
Summary: "Lio non pensava che sarebbe mai finito a fingere una cosa del genere, ma magari se fosse stato con Galo, la cosa sarebbe potuta essere divertente, no?"Una storia dove Galo e Lio sono due attori famosi, e per via della loro manager finiscono per fingere di stare insieme.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5





	1. Coppia?

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction, che non sia una one shot, perciò vi chiedo di scusarmi se ci sono alcuni errori grammaticali che non ho notato.

"Un'ultima domanda e dovremmo aver finito!" Disse il giornalista, puntando il microfono nella direzione dei due, come se non ne avessero già abbastanza puntati addosso. "Dopo alcune voci di corridoio a molti viene da chiedersi, siete una coppia?"

Lio, il più scocciato dei due, si sistemò leggermente gli occhiali da sole. Erano usciti per una passeggiata ed erano finiti a fare un'intervista inedita. Aprì la bocca, in procinto di rispondere alla domanda. "Non è ancora-" 

"Stiamo insieme da un po' in realtà! Lio è così intelligente e carino! Ohh! dovreste vederlo la mattina!" esclamò, incredibilmente felice Galo, con tono alto e tutta quella enfasi e allegria che aveva conquistato il pubblico, interrompendo Lio.

\----------

La carriera di lio, anche se non ancora da attore, era iniziata da piccolo, principalmente come modello. Figlio di una modella francese molto famosa, e un rigido professore inglese, la sua infanzia era stata segnata da lezioni di lingua, danza e provini.   
Fin da piccolo fece da modello per riviste, e alcune pubblicità per prodotti per capelli.  
Si era poi trasferito in america, dopo l'università, scelta dai genitori , per fare l'attore, nonostante non avesse un buon rapporto con i genitori, amava recitare, perciò si allontanò da loro, e proseguì la sua carriera, prima come attore di poco conto, e persino cantante, con i suoi amici più cari, e poi come attore in ruoli più importanti , aveva conquistato il pubblico con i gesti eleganti e lo sguardo misterioso.

Galo, era molto diverso. Figlio di due americani molto sportivi, aveva iniziato a recitare durante le medie, nel corso di teatro. Era sempre stata una persona atletica, era il tipo da crollare appena arrivato a casa, perché aveva passato il tempo ad allenarsi, recitare e aiutare i suoi amici.  
Al liceo riuscì a posare per una rivista, di quelle con i ragazzi muscolosi, per intenderci.   
Continuò sempre a fare teatro, negli anni scolastici, e nessuno rimase sorpreso quando dopo il liceo scelse di studiare recitazione.  
"Voglio aiutare le persone, riuscire a farle sorridere con i miei film!" Disse Galo, agli amici, dopo aver annunciato la sua scelta.  
Dopo gli studi iniziò a fare da modello per alcune pubblicità per integratori alimentari, e poco dopo riuscirà ad apparire anche in qualche ruolo minore, in diversi film.

Ma il vero e proprio momento di gloria dei due, arrivò con "Promare".   
Film premiato diverse volte dal pubblico e dai critici, che portò ai due una fama incredibile, ma quasi un anno dopo, questa fama iniziale cominciò a sparire.

\----------

"Cosa?" Chiese incredulo Lio, rimanendo scioccato, con la bocca aperta.

"Mi hai sentito bene Lio." Annuì Heris, la sua manager, chiaramente dispiaciuta. "È una tattica di marketing estrema, lo so, ma aiuterebbe moltissimo la vostra reputazione e-"

"Non mi importa Heris! Non posso semplicemente fingere di stare con Galo!" Disse Lio, alzando la voce e Incrociando le braccia. 

Heris sospirò, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia del suo ufficio. "Senti Lio, so benissimo come ti senti a riguardo… ma potrebbe aiutarti nella tua carriera e poi, aiuterebbe Galo." provò poi a convincerlo.

Al sentire nominare Galo, Lio sembrò di nuovo interessato alla questione. "In che modo dovrebbe aiutare Galo, sentiamo?"

"Beh, sai? Aiuterebbe entrambi, con la vostra reputazione e i fan, siete uomini attraenti, scrivono fanfiction su di voi, per dio"

"Fanficti-" provò a chiedere confuso Lio, ma venne interrotto dal bussare alla porta dell'ufficio.

Heris sembrò rallegrarsi di molto e si diresse verso la porta. "Questo dovrebbe essere Galo!"

Dalla porta entrò Galo, sembrava stranamente triste, forse pensieroso, ed era tanto per uno come lui, pensò Lio. 

Galo e Lio avevano avuto un rapporto davvero particolare, fin dall'inizio delle riprese del film, all'inizio non riuscivano a sopportarsi, e a dire il vero avevano persino cercato di fare a botte dopo aver registrato le prime scene insieme.  
A Galo, Lio sembrava troppo pieno di sé.  
Invece a Lio, Galo sembrava infantile, troppo stupido per capire le cose importanti della vita.  
Ma dover recitare insieme per mesi, porta due persone a diventare amici.  
Così era nata la loro amicizia, fatta di pizza e compromessi.

Una volta che Galo si accomodò accanto a Lio, la manager cominciarono a spiegare meglio la situazione.

"Vista la vostra vicinanza anche in pubblico, ho pensato che sarebbe stato più facile per voi fingere di stare insieme" iniziò Heris, spiegando ai due il motivo della sua scelta. "Al pubblico voi piacete, anche se sarà per qualche mese, sarebbe abbastanza per attirare l'attenzione"

Lio non sapeva effettivamente cosa fare, sapeva che coppie di celebrità attiravano, ma fingere? Con Galo, per giunta?

Al contrario, Galo non sembrava molto presente, anzi, non aveva detto una parola, e questo preoccupava il più basso.

"Per quanto dovrebbe durare questa storia?" Chiese finalmente Galo, quasi curioso, interrompendo il silenzio che si era creato.

"Anche due mesi, minimo, per renderla credibile."

"Lio, tu che ne pensi?" Chiese un po' incerto Galo, era insolito per lui essere così spento, ma doveva essere una questione delicata anche per lui, pensò Lio.

"Beh, non so, ora che ci penso..." effettivamente, non era la cosa peggiore che aveva fatto, come attore, e se doveva dirla tutta, non pensava sarebbe cambiato qualcosa, fra lui e Galo. 

"Sentite, pensateci un po', vi dò tempo fino a-" disse Heris, controllando sul tablet la sua agenda. "Fino a venerdì, okay?"

\----------

"Ugh, è incredibile!" Esclamò Lio, sistemando gli occhiali da sole, e il crop top che indossava, appena uscito dal palazzo che ospitava l'ufficio della sua manager. "Che ne pensi, Galo?" Chiese, poi, girandosi verso l'amico.

"Beh, non saprei Lio, non mi piace mentire! però.." cominciò Galo, un po' più allegro e pimpante.

"Però cosa, Thymos?" Chiese Lio, ora interessato. A Lio era capitato di chiamare Galo per cognome, in alcune situazioni, e chi era intorno a loro sapeva già che stavano o per litigare, o nel migliore dei casi, lanciare una sfida. Erano sempre stati molto competitivi tra di loro, sempre amichevolmente, si intende.

"però non farebbe male a nessuno no? Se a te va bene, possiamo fingere di stare insieme, e magari lo rendiamo divertente! Mhh, fammici pensare." Galo tirò fuori il suo smartphone, controllando i suoi follower su instagram. "Chi di noi due, alla fine di questi due mesi, avrà più follower sui social, vince!"

Lio non pensava che sarebbe mai finito a fingere una cosa del genere, ma magari se fosse stato con Galo, la cosa sarebbe potuta essere divertente, no?


	2. Capitolo due: ci stai?

"Cosa vince, esattamente?" Chiese Lio, una volta arrivato nell'appartamento di Galo, con due cartoni di pizza in mano.

"Uh? Che intendi?" Fece Galo, con una fetta di pizza in bocca.

Lio sospirò, ma sorrise, e chiuse la porta dell'appartamento, per poi poggiare i cartoni di pizza sul bancone della cucina, vicino al frigo. "Chi vince la sfida, cosa vince esattamente?"

"oHH- intendi quello!" 

"Sei così stupido Galo" sorrise Lio, negando con la testa, non era insolito per Lio dire al più alto che era stupido, ma entrambi sapevano che era un gesto amichevole.

"Comunque, stavo pensando che chi vince può far fare all'altro una cosa che vuole, tipo un obbligo?" Disse Galo, cominciando a mangiare un'altra fetta di pizza, con la bocca aperta.  
Spesso Lio non conosceva tutte le cose che Galo dava per scontate, essendo cresciuto in una famiglia molto rigida, ma era felice di insegnargli cose nuove.

"Mh." Lio si avvicinò al più alto, e con un gesto delicato della mano, tolse alcune briciole che erano vicino alla bocca di Galo, per poi spostarsi con un cartone di pizza sul divano.  
I due, dopo qualche mese di recitazione, erano diventati grandi amici, nel senso che nessuno dei due lo avrebbe ammesso, ma erano diventati inseparabili, quasi come se dipendessero uno dell'altro.  
Uscite in pizzeria, pigiama party, come piaceva chiamarli a Galo, anche se era semplicemente Lio che si addormentava nelle sue braccia dopo un film, e passeggiate nei boschi e in città.  
Per questo motivo la manager aveva pensato che una loro relazione sarebbe stata credibile, molti credevano già, in una loro relazione segreta, in realtà.

Per loro era ormai abitudine guardare film dopo aver preso un po' di pizza, e un po', per Galo era quasi dieci pizze.  
Quindi, sia Galo e sia Lio erano sul divano, a mangiare, e ormai il sole stava tramontando.

"Quindi ci hai pensato?" Provo a chiedere Galo, sistemandosi meglio sul divano.

"Alla relazione finta? Si, penso di si." Disse quasi casualmente Lio.

"Vuoi...farlo?"

"Perché tu vuoi farlo, fra l'altro?" Chiese Lio, cercando di capire meglio Galo, e soprattutto perché volesse mentire.

"È che ho pensato-"

"Tu non pensi" lo interruppe sorridendo Lio.

"Lio non interrompere!" Fece Galo, non riuscendo a non sorridere.

"Scusa, vai avanti" si scusò il più basso, sbadigliando leggermente.

"Stavo dicendo, ho pensato che la nostra relazione non cambierebbe no? E sarebbe uguale a prima, perciò ci aiuterebbe e sarebbe divertente. Solo per due mesi, poi."

"In effetti, hai quasi ragione Galo? Incredibile." E con questo il più piccolo, si sistemò appoggiandosi alla spalla di Galo.

"Quindi vuoi farlo?" Chiese leggermente emozionato il più grande, e Lio non poté fare a meno di notare la cosa.

"Ci devo pensare Galo, non posso decidere così, è una cosa importante, pensaci anche tu."

"Ci ho pensato!"

"Pensaci due volte allora, e poi dimmi" ridacchiò Lio, e Galo a sentirlo ridere, rimase a guardarlo, succedeva sempre, il più piccolo lo aveva notato.  
Lio, per Galo, era un amico, si, ma anche un capolavoro, e spesso rimaneva ad osservarlo, come si guarda un quadro famoso, soprattutto quando Galo pensava Lio non potesse vederlo.

"Abbiamo tempo fino a venerdì, vero? Che giorno è?"

Lio prese il cellulare dalla tasca, e guardo il calendario. "È mercoledì, abbiamo tempo, quindi pensaci, okay?"

"Ti sta addormentando?" Chiese il più grande, mettendo le mani intorno alle spalle di Lio, e stringendolo leggermente a sé.  
Galo non ebbe risposta, perché il più piccolo si era già addormentato, doveva essere stanco, penso Galo.  
Allora lo prese in braccio, a modo sposa, era leggerissimo come sempre, pensò Galo.   
Amava sentire il calore di Lio, contro il suo, nonostante fosse solo in momenti come questi.  
Sospirò, e sistemò Lio nel suo letto, nelle coperte, e optò per dormire sul divano.

\--------

"Sei serio?" Chiese Remi, cercando di rimanere serio.

"Oh si che sono serio!" Fece Galo, che quella mattina aveva chiesto ai suoi amici, nonché compagni che avevano recitato con lui in Promare, di incontrarsi nel suo appartamento, per un "emergenza urgente".

"Ma se volete farlo, qual'è il problema? Pensavo avessi una cotta per Lio dall'inizio delle riprese del film." Cominciò Aina, la migliore amica di Galo.

"È quello il problema! Io ho una cotta per lui, mica Lio per me." Ricordò a tutti Galo, era vero, aveva sempre avuto una cotta per Lio, probabilmente anche quando hanno quasi fatto a botte all'inizio delle riprese, anche se la loro relazione poteva sembrare una relazione romantica, erano sempre solo amici, e nonostante Galo avrebbe voluto dichiararsi, non voleva rovinare il suo rapporto con il più piccolo.

"Magari vi dichiarate durante una relazione finta, sono sicura esistano fanfiction del genere su di voi" ridacchiò Lucia, seduta a testa in giù sul divano, con un suo macchinario in mano.

"Cosa?" Chiese confuso Galo, girandosi verso di lei.

"Niente." Disse, tornando a lavorare.

"Comunque, il punto è che Lio non è innamorato di me, e anche se facessimo finta-" fece per dire Galo.

"Ti spezzerebbe il cuore?" Chiese Aina, leggermente dispiaciuta per l'amico.

"Stavo per dire che ci sarei rimasto male, ma si." Sospirò Galo, e si buttò di peso sul divano. "Ma questa cosa aiuterebbe molto tutti quanti, e anche le nostre carriere."

"Allora fallo? E approfittane per dichiararti Galo, non eri tu che dicevi di seguire sempre la tua anima ardente?" Provò ad incoraggiarlo, la migliore amica.

"E poi non hai prove che tu a Lio non interessi nemmeno un po'." Si aggiunse Remi, tentando di sostenere Galo.

\--------

Quel giovedì, Lio era alle prove della sua band, i Mad Burnish.  
Conosceva Gueira e Meis, gli altri due membri e non che suoi migliori amici, da quando era in fasce, le loro famiglie si conoscevano, e li avevano cresciuti quasi come fratelli, e quando Lio venne in america, i due lo seguirono senza esitazione.

"Ohhh Boss! Finalmente un'occasione per rimorchiare!" Esclamò Gueira, ricevendo una spintonata da Meis.

"Rimorchiare?" Chiese confuso Lio, dopo aver spiegato la questione della relazione finta ai due amici, nel mentre sistemava le corde della sua chitarra. "No, comunque, non so se farlo, aiuterebbe anche la band sapete? Ma non mi sembra giusto…"

"Boss, se la mette a disagio non lo faccia, ma non fa nulla di male, le celebrità mentono sempre" Provò ad aiutarlo Meis, incredibilmente colpito da un poco di intelligenza sul momento. 

"Lo so. Ma insomma, con Galo? Il mio migliore amico?" Continuò Lio, incerto.

"Beh, visto che è il tuo migliore amico non dovrebbe venire più facile?" Chiese seriamente curioso Gueira, prendendosi un'altra gomitata da Meis.

"Mi verrebbe facile, ma non voglio costringere Galo, se poi lo facesse sentire male?" Sospirò il più piccolo dei tre, sedendosi su una sedia nello studio, con le gambe incrociate.

"È stato lui a dirti che potevate farlo, no?" Cominciò Gueira. "Se lo farà stare male te lo dirà, ma se volete farlo, fatelo."

"Presumo che potrei pensarci, si" rispose semplicemente Lio, tornando alla sua chitarra.


End file.
